(TMS) - The New Symbol of Peace: Trina
by CodenameCMG
Summary: TMS - The Mary Sue This is all a joke story that me & a friend wrote for fun. This will have multiple chapters, but in no way you should take this seriously in anyway. If I hear anyone take this seriously. I am going to laugh. Tioka Own's: "Trina" / Codename CMG Owns: "Coda" & ᴋɪʀɪɢɪʀɪᴋɪʀɪɢɪʀɪ ᴊɪɴɢᴊɪɴɢ Owns: "Karen" Please Enjoy this great piece of literature.


It all started from the very beginning "Candace" my lovely mother birthed three remarkable triplets each one with powers the likes of no one ever seen. My Father "Cad" named the first two kids: "Coda" my brother & "Karen" my sister. But my mother got to name me, she named me after her aunt dying: "Trina" was my name & this is the story of how I changed the world.

As I woke up from my bed, I got up & did my usual routine. 150 pushups with my pinkie, 150 sit ups on the ceiling, 500 jumping jacks while jump roping & to top it all off a 60 km run around town to be in time for breakfast. It wasn't really much of a workout for me, but I had to rush it today because it was the big day. To get accepted into UA High. Now unfortunately my letter of recommendation wasn't accepted because some others got accepted but, it wasn't going to be too hard for me. I wanted to be just like my parents, who were pro heroes by the way. My mother was the famous: " Ladie" who had the power to stop time itself while my Dad was: "Alien Dudddde" who could do alien things so well that enemies never stood a chance because he was from Area 51 with a pre-paid visa.

I wanted to be just like them...but most of all I wanted to meet the legend: "All-Might" I wanted to see if I could take down the hero of the world to declare myself as the new symbol of peace. But sadly no matter how much I have these cool powers...time moved super slow. I mean I mastered my powers by the time I was 8 months old while there was still kids trying to develop their powers. I mean I am glad to finally get a chance to get into UA High but I still got to compete with my brother & sister. My brother is ridiculously fast, he can go up to speeds that break the speed of light itself in an instant & my sister who has the ability to sense enemies and destroy them from up to km away from her...it's insane. But maybe I will have a chance to be the world's best.

Once my brother & sister woke up, we both left our small apartment & we heard an explosion from across town. My brother looked over at me with a grin saying: "Sorry sister, but I gotta check it out." Before I could say a thing he was already gone, all I could see was the ground broken up beneath him leading to a smoking building across town. I looked out the window & I saw the huge smoke piercing the clouds above...I knew that this was a big issue & someone had to do something. I was about to leave but then I saw my mom and dad sleeping in bed & I tapped each one on the shoulder and I started to feel the power course through my veins. It felt extraordinary, plus a pre paid visa dropped into my hand. Neat. I found out I was able to control time itself, so what I did was I set the time back by 10 minutes, so I could be the first one at the crime scene to stop this evil villain. When I set the time back I was able to teleport myself onto a nearby rooftop to watch the carnage go down. It looked like a pretty mean villain, he was up in some dark clouds from above declaring himself as god he said: "Mortals of this world, I am your new God bow to me & your miserable lives will be spared." As the god was talking to himself thinking he was so clever, I chucked a can right towards his head. The man turned immediately around looking at me saying: "Who dares think they are better than me." I looked at him saying: "Sup, god man." The man looked at me saying: "What makes you think you are better than me?" I thought about it for a moment before saying: "Here is the thing...you suck."

The Villain's eyes grew a bright blazing red while his hands began to light up in fireballs. Saying: "You will pay for those words!" As the man started flying towards me pretty fast I stood there shooting a cheeky smile back at him as he came flying towards me. When he got close enough in range, I clenched my fist and when he got close enough I paused time and slammed my hand right across his face making a huge gust of wind come out the other side from the impact of my hand. When I resumed back time, he was launched into the air flying around uncontrollably from the impact. As Coda came from behind me to deliver his lightning kick towards the supposed god and they both went straight first into the sidewalk. I looked down & shouted over to Coda: "You alright Bro?!" Coda says: "I'm Fine" as Coda crunches his back a bit on top of the villian who fell unconscious. As I dropped down to look at the villain a lot more closer, I saw that he looked a lot like one of the villains my dad put away years ago. Oh boy my dad will be so happy when I tell him. As I was looking at the criminal, I saw some heroes who was fighting with the criminal earlier walk up towards me... Then Karen just flew in time looking at Me & Coda's victory. Karen kinda felt unimportant & started to cry. I grabbed her shoulder & said: "Don't worry, soon we are all going to ace that UA test & be real pro heroes." Then the crowd gathered around the villain started coming over to me asking me questions like: "Wait you stopped this villian & applying to UA on the same day? What will you do in UA High? Are you going to be better than All Might?" I started to feel a bit overwhelmed with all of the cameras but I simply said: "Gentlemen...plz, I will answer all of your questions."

One of the reporter asks: "So what exactly is your power?" I thought about the question for a moment and I flipped my hair back & took out my magical pre-paid visa card and slightly bit the end of the card as I said: "I have the ability to gain any quirk, I touch ...FOREVER!" Another reporter asked: "Why are you biting on that pre-paid visa card?" I started blankly at the reporter...as I realize I didn't fill my stomach with any breakfast. I started chewing more on the card & it snapped in half. But it kind of tasted like blueberries so it was pretty tasty. As I look back to the reporters watching me eat half of the visa card...it made me go completely blank. "Uh...it was tasty…" "Yeah, it did taste pretty good, I recommend you all eat your plastic cards...they were really good." All of the reporters look confused but, I went up to one of the reporters and stuck the rest of my visa card into his mouth. Everyone else looked confused but in seconds the man felt...different. The man started to transform into Visa Man! All of the reporters watched in total surprise. The reporter tried to fly in the air...he jumped only about 3 inches off the ground. Everyone looked so disappointed and started walking away. Visa Man turned over to me & asked: "What is my ability?" … "Visa's". Coda walked over to me & said: "Hey Trina...we are running late for our Exam." I totally freaked out…"Oh my God! What am I doing? I gotta get going now!" Coda stood by me & asked me: "You want me to stay at your pace so you don't run late?" I tapped Coda's shoulder and said: "See ya loser!" In a flash Trina was gone from Coda's sight. Coda stood in total surprise & turned around to Karen to ask Karen the same question but, Karen summoned two body guards in front of her. Coda looked confused as each body guard grabbed each of her legs and yelled: "Manager Spring!" Then Karen flew through the air like a rocket...Coda felt disappointment & started running over to UA High.

I arrived at UA first and Coda arrived around a minute later & Karen arrived in a limousine to the UA High School Building. As I, Coda & Karen were walking towards the school, Coda asks a question to Karen: "So uh Karen...how did you get a limo?" "I saw you fly over a hundred feet in the air at high speeds…" Karen looked over at Coda saying: "Let's not question what was in the past…" Coda shocked at her response said: "Wait...no no no...it just happ-" Just as Coda was about to finish the school bell rang with a loud speaker declaring: "GET IT CHILDREN, YOU MAY BECOME A STUDENT TODAY!" Me, Coda & Karen rushed to a random test site in the nick of time. As another loudspeaker blaring music came on repeating: "DESTROY TO WIN, FAIL TO BE A DISAPPOINTMENT!...go….GO! GO! GO! GO! DIOOOOOOOOO!" I rushed into the city destroying every robot with a flick of my wrist...Whenever I saw a robot I lightly tapped it & it exploded into tiny pieces that went into more robots going into more robots giving me POINTS! It was such a great time for everyone...mostly me. It hardly felt like even a challenge. As I went up onto a nearby building looking over the scenery, I saw massive explosions coming from one part of the city. It looked like angled fireworks of beauty...before I could check it out...I saw a massive robot coming from out of the ground, towering over the buildings...it looked green & had 8 massive red eyes. I looked at it as a chance to show my true power to the people watching. I clenched my fist together and ran right up to the robots face...just as I was going to smack the robot, I saw another boy powering up his fist in a way I never seen before. He punched the robot with one clean strike which blew the robot back to the depths of where it came...it impressed me...because the boy thought just like me.

As the boy was falling to the ground his bones from his arm & legs were flying all over the place and I said: "He's not going to make it." I leaped into action saving the boy just before he hit the ground holding him in my arms. He looked so cute...adorable hair, which I started caressing feeling his soft shampooed hair. I started feeling the boy's soft lavished skin. But just as I was about to inspect his eye color the nurse from behind me yelled at me: "Put him down at once" I got scared from the nurse appearing out of nowhere. I accidentally dropped the boy onto the hard concrete which he agreed to by yelling: "ow." The nurse started healing him with her magical kisses & in seconds he was completely fine. The boy got up from the ground & said: "Thanks for saving my life...I am Deku!" I looked at him a lot closer and said: "Deku…" It became so funny to me I started laughing hysterically. "HA, HA, HA, HA!" Deku looked at me saying: "Are You Ok?"


End file.
